Vegeta en el colegio
by Alisonmoc
Summary: La historia de como Vegeta metió a Gohan en problemas en el colegio. Dejen reviews me importa mucho su opinión Gracias!


**Hola! Aquí les trigo mi segundo fic, espero que lo disfruten ;) dejen reviews **

Gohan estaba prestando atención al profesor y tomando notas, la verdad es que él era el único al que le interesaba la clase, los demás estaban durmiendo o hablando. Gohan seguía prestando atención hasta que la puerta de la clase se abrió fuertemente revelando a una persona que le hacia la vida casi imposible… Vegeta.

**Profesor**: Ohh usted debe ser el nuevo alumno no es así?

**Vegeta: **hmp! Solo vengo aquí porque mi mujer me dijo que si no venia me iba a dejar sin comer 3 meses…

**Profesor**: Ah bien, preséntese a sus compañeros y tomo asiento .-dijo algo asustado por la apariencia de vegeta, ya que era bajo pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido.-

**Vegeta**: Me llamo Vegeta y me gusta entrenar y comer No diré nada más…

**Profesor:** tengo un asunto pendiente volveré en unos minutos.-dijo dejando la clase sola.-

Vegeta estaba buscando un asiento cuando sintió un ki familiar y entonces vio a Gohan, con una sonrisa malévola camino hacia el pero el asiento que tenía al lado estaba ocupado así que tenía que quitar al chico rubio.

**Vegeta**: Insecto! Quítate yo me sentare a lado de Gohan.

**Sharpner**: Oye no me digas así, y no me quitare.

Gohan aún estaba en shock, como Bulma le podía hacer algo así, salió de su shock después de escuchar un fuerte grito y miro hacia al lado. Vegeta tenía El brazo de Sharpner y lo estaba torciendo.

**Vegeta**: Como dices insecto? Que no te vas a mover?

**Shapner**: si, si me moveré pero suélteme.- decía asustado-

**Videl**: Hey usted no tiene derecho a tratar así a mi amigo suéltelo!

**Gohan**: Vegeta ya basta no te comportes así…-

**Vegeta**: YA CALLATE! Yo soy más fuerte que tu así que no te conviene meterte conmigo mocoso, Y dile a tu amiguita que no me ordenes porque puede acabar muy mal.- dijo soltando el brazo de sharpner y sonriendo.-

**Videl**: Como dijo!? Acaso no sabe que yo soy la hija de Míster Satán, el hombre que salvo a la tierra!- dijo casi gritando-

Vegeta solo se comenzó a reír fuertemente dejando a todos confundidos menos a gohan que se estaba riendo un poco.

**Videl:** que le causa tanta risa?

Vegeta solo continuo riéndose hasta que videl le pego una patada en el estómago, Vegeta no sintió dolor alguno pero se molestó…Gohan al ver a vegeta levantado el brazo apunto de pegarle a videl se levantó de su asiento lo más rápido que puedo y tomo el brazo de vegeta fuertemente para detener el golpe.

**Gohan**: no seas cobarde vegeta! ella es una mujer! No le pegaras a una mujer verdad?

**Vegeta**: Ella me pego a mi primero ahora suéltame si no quieres que te pegue a ti!

Gohan no soltó el brazo de Vegeta, entonces Vegeta le pego un fuerte codazo en las costillas con su brazo libre haciendo que Gohan soltara el brazo Gritando un poco. Gohan miro el puño de vegeta viniendo hacia su cara así que con un ágil movimiento esquivo el golpe pegándole a vegeta una patada el estómago dejándolo de rodillas.

El profesor entro al aula en ese momento y miro a Gohan jadeando con un poco y a vegeta en el suelo, los demás alumnos estaban sorprendido por las grandes agilidades que tenían estos dos.

**Profesor:** Que pasa aquí! Me voy unos minutos y ya están peleando! Gohan, Vegeta tienen detención después de clases.

**Gohan**: NOOO fue vegeta quien comenzó todo porque me castiga a mí?

**Vegeta**: no, no me puede castigar si m mujer se cuanto no me dejara entrenar!

**Gohan**: mi mama me hará cosas horribles y me pegara con su sartén!

**Profesor**: ya basta! No quiero más excusas y punto.

Todos hicieron silencio y se fueron a sus asientos. Las clases estuvieron algo tranquilas vegeta y gohan no siguieron discutiendo mejor lo arreglarían en una pelea cuanto están en el Gravity Room. Videl le seguía haciendo preguntas a Gohan las cuales no quería responder así que solo inventaba algo, pero gohan no es bueno inventando así que Videl no le creyó y dijo que esto discutirían otro día.

Al final del día Gohan y vegeta se dirigían a la sala del director cuando escucharon unos Grtos que era imposible no reconocerlos.

**Bulma:** QUE HICIERON QUE?

**Director:** cálmese señora..-

**Chichi**: no nos calmaremos! Cuando vea a gohan estará en grandes problemas!

**Bulma**: vegeta también lo estará…

Mientras tanto fuera del salón…

**Gohan:** hayyy no! Que hare

**Vegeta**: qué tal si nos escapamos y lu…-

**Bulma y Chichi:** USTEDES NO VAN A NINGUN LADO!

Gohan y Vegeta gritaron asustados al ver a las dos mujeres con una sartén gigante cada una y corriendo hacia su dirección. Ya era muy tarde para correr, bulma y chichi les estaban gritando y pegándoles en la cabeza con la sartén.

**Bulma**: _**CLANG**__- _CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA DESCONECTARE EL CUARTO DE GRAVEDAD!

**Vegeta**: no por favor todo menos eso – _**CLANG**_- auch-

**Chichi**: _**CLANG!-**_ Gohan, no me esperaba esto de ti!

**Gohan**: pero fue culpa de Vegeta!-_**Clang**_-

**Chichi:** silencio! Estarás castigado por mucho tiempo!

**Gohan**: _hay noo y todo por defender a mis amigos!_

**Vegeta**: _y todo por querer darle una paliza al hijo de kakaroto…_

**BIEN eso fue todo! Dejen reviews y díganme si hay algo mal, gracias por su tiempo!**


End file.
